Computer assemblies mounted on vehicles typically include a terminal mounted so it is visible by an operator of the vehicle, and a keyboard positioned for easy access by the operator. One style of vehicle mounted terminals have keyboards integrally connected to the terminal. The terminal and integral keyboard can provide a compact assembly, but such assembly may not be suitable for all vehicles or conditions, such as when the mounting or operating conditions are better suited for the keyboard being remotely located from the terminal.
In the assemblies with the keyboard remote from the terminal, the components are operatively connected to each other by an external cable. Depending upon where or how the keyboard is mounted on the vehicle, the connecting cable may need to be long or short. After the terminal and keyboard are installed on the vehicle, any excess cable must be secured in an out-of-the-way location to avoid interfering with operation of the vehicle. Different vehicles have different mounting locations for the terminal and keyboard, thereby requiring different cable lengths so as to avoid excess cable between the terminal and the keyboard. Maintaining an inventory of cables having different lengths to accommodate different mounting configurations for different vehicles can be costly and cumbersome.
In one prior art embodiment, a cable reel is provided with the terminal and keyboard configuration to take up excess cable. Cable reels, however, are bulky, expensive, and may be subject to failure. If the cable reel breaks or must be replaced, the terminal and keyboard may need to be taken out of service until the repair or replacement can be completed. Taking equipment out of service is an inefficient use of equipment and manpower.